


The Butterfly

by Kallium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity Fest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: The butterfly effect





	The Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fellow shippers! Happy Vanity Fest!  
> A huge thank you to everyone involved in its organisation and realisation <3 <3  
> (Sorry this doesn't fit the theme of the day.)

A butterfly's been edging near  
The high, surrounding walls,  
The always unapproachable  
Which no one's ever crossed.  
And when she caught a glimpse inside,  
You thought that she would leave;  
That she'd recoil and fly away  
At seeing what there hid:  
Those jagged rocks among brown grass,  
The flowerless, dry ground  
All leafless bushes and bare trees,  
Their wounds lain unconcealed,  
And thorny stems that climbed the trunks,  
The branches and the walls.  
But she kept circling closer still,  
Kept playing with your hair,  
So you allowed her to get in  
This secret, guarded place.

Vivaciously she flew, with care,  
Amid the dark and thorns,  
Nutritious drops bestowing that  
Enfolded thirsty roots.  
She whispered to the dormant buds  
Soft words to coax them up  
And with the flap of sun-filled wings  
Spread warmth and light around.

Despite your never-ceasing doubts  
Its pulse it beat anew;  
From slumber deep was woken what  
Felt like mere barren land.  
Ere long, the small, emerging leaves  
Refreshed your withered hope.  
Encouraged, you began to work,  
Not yet adept at all,  
Though trying still to water, prune  
The hardest that you could.

It's why the garden's now in bloom:  
More colours, bit by bit,  
Perfuse the shadows making them  
Retreat, by brightness chased.  
Over the buried sprouting bulbs  
Unfold in red and pink  
Delightful roses that prevail  
Outnumbering the thorns.  
Flowery stems embower it  
Your growing garden now.  
Oh, look! The fortress has become  
Unwittingly a nest!

And all of this is thanks to her,  
That little butterfly;  
The one  
With the balm-covered legs  
And sunshine on her wings.


End file.
